Along with the development of mobile communication technologies, more and more users are having their own mobile terminals such as smart phones, panel computers, etc., through which users communicate and share information.
To meet increasing demands from users, service provides have developed various application software and plug-ins for the convenience in user experience. Nevertheless, ordinary users only know how to install plug-ins according to system suggestions and/or requirements. They know less about how to manage the said plug-ins and how to delete unnecessary plug-ins. As plug-ins in an application increase, the operating speed of the application becomes increasingly slower, the storage space occupied by the application becomes increasingly larger, and the power consumption of the mobile terminal becomes increasingly higher.